<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oneshots! by Ash_W1llow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579589">Oneshots!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow'>Ash_W1llow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_W1llow/pseuds/Ash_W1llow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random ideas that pop into my head at all hours of the day. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Leg Sanji/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Cat and the Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you ask Zoro, he'll describe himself as a tiger.</p><p>Sanji, on the other hand, thinks him more of a house cat, at least when he's sleeping.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just like most of my ideas, I had the idea for this in the middle of the night. Why? I have no clue. Feel free to comment, though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoro lay sprawled out on the Sunny's lawn, in the middle of one of his many afternoon naps. Most of the crew knew better than to disturb him, but annoying the resident marimo was one of Sanji's favorite pastimes. </p><p>"He looks like a house cat," the cook commented with a snort. It was surprisingly easy for Sanji to visualize a green tail, flicking lazily in the afternoon sun.</p><p>"If he's acting like a cat, I'm gonna treat him like one."</p><p>Sanji didn't know much about cats, but they like being petted, right?</p><p>Apparently not, in the swordsman's case.</p><p>Zoro, still asleep, batted the cook's hand away in an amusingly catlike manner. Sanji stifled a laugh, and opted for a head-scratch, which Zoro seemed to enjoy, as he didn't swat Sanji's hand away.</p><p>"He's a cat," the golden-haired man muttered, a display of satisfaction on his face. "He's literally a cat trapped in a human body." Sanji burst into laughter as Zoro started snoring softly after another head-scratch.</p><p>"It sounds like he's purring!" The cook managed to get a sentence out between his fits of laughter. "Some-somebody get me some yarn for when he wakes up."</p><p>Sanji's laughter had been a little too loud, and had woken up Zoro. The green-haired man glared at Sanji, who was trying to catch his breath.</p><p>"What's so funny, cook?"</p><p>Sanji looked up, startled, then burst into another fit of laughter.</p><p>"You still look like a-a cat!"</p><p>"What did you say?"</p><p>"What he's <em>trying</em> to say", Usopp, who had been watching the whole ordeal from the observation deck, chimed in, "is that you act like a cat when you're sleeping."</p><p>"Because you do!"</p><p>"No, I don't!" Zoro huffed and lay down to try and resume his nap.</p><p>"You do! You let me scratch your head!" Sanji was doubled over with laughter.</p><p>"I did <em>what</em>?" A blush was spreading across the swordsman's face as he sat back up to shoot another glare at Sanji.</p><p>"And you <em>liked</em> it, too!"</p><p>"No, I didn't!"</p><p>"You kinda looked like you did, Zoro," Usopp commented.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"Hey, kitty," the cook taunted, "want more head scratches?"</p><p>"Shut up, cook."</p><p>"No thanks, marimo," Sanji sang as he returned to scratching Zoro's head. Zoro merely sighed and tried to go back to sleep, figuring that if he ignored the cook, he'd give up.</p><p>"Hey, Usopp?" Sanji looked up to the observation deck, where the sniper sat.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You think we could paste cat ears on his bandanna?" The cook had a maniacal grin on his face.</p><p>"Definitely! Should we do it now?"</p><p>"Maybe when the cat falls asleep again," Sanji replied, sitting down with his legs crossed.</p><p>Zoro eventually fell asleep, and Sanji stopped scratching the man's head. The sleeping Zoro looked slightly annoyed at this change, and rolled up against Sanji's knees, getting a laugh from Usopp before he headed to the library. Meanwhile, Sanji continued petting Zoro's hair, and to his amusement, the swordsman enjoyed it!</p><p>Zoro opened his eye and looked up at Sanji, who seemed to like stroking his hair. To Zoro's surprise, he enjoyed it, too. He usually wasn't one for physical contact, but apparently, Sanji was an exception.</p><p>"Do you really like petting my hair that much?" The swordsman raised an eyebrow, startling the cook, who jumped back, then returned to his original spot.</p><p>"Your hair's soft, marimo. And you seem to enjoy it, too."</p><p>"For once, you're not completely wrong," Zoro muttered, closing his eye again.</p><p>"So you admit it! You <em>do</em> like it!"</p><p>"It feels nice," the green-haired man said. "You have a problem with that?"</p><p>"Nope, no problems here," Sanji replied.</p><p>"Well, I got a problem, Sanji," Luffy, who was sitting on the tree swing, piped up. Both Sanji and Zoro jumped at their captain's sudden appearance. </p><p>"When the hell did you get here?" Sanji stood up, a blush creeping across his face.</p><p>"Jus' now. And I'm hungry! Make dinner, already!"</p><p>"Okay, okay." The cook headed into the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves. "Stay out of the kitchen 'til I'm done!"</p><p>"Fine," Luffy called after him with a pout. </p><p>Zoro trailed after Sanji, getting an odd glance from Luffy.</p><p>"I just want a drink, okay?"</p><p>"Can you bring me a snack?" the captain asked hopefully.</p><p>"Maybe, I'll see if Love Cook lets me."</p><p>"Okay! Thanks, Zoro!" Luffy grinned, and Zoro smiled to himself as he entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Cook," Zoro sighed as he sat down at the bar, "I want a drink."</p><p>Sanji looked up from chopping vegetables, putting the knife down to pet the swordsman's hair. "Then get something, kitten."</p><p>Zoro let out another sigh as he went into the Sunny's pantry, looking for something to drink. "Also," he called out, "Luffy wants a snack."</p><p>"Tell him I said no. It's almost dinner, anyway," Sanji shouted back.</p><p>"Will do," Zoro replied, leaving the kitchen empty-handed.</p><p>"What happened to your drink, Zoro?" Luffy asked as Zoro stepped back outside.</p><p>"There's nothing good. We gotta get more at the next island."</p><p>"And my snack?"</p><p>"The cook said no." Zoro shrugged and leaned against the wall, closing his eye. "Wake me up for dinner."</p><p>The swordsman soon drifted off into sleep, and was awoken by the smell of rice and meat. And Luffy in his face.</p><p>"Zoro! Dinner!" The Sunny's captain flashed a grin before running into the kitchen himself.</p><p>"I'm coming," he sighed, following Luffy.</p><p>An uneventful(in Straw Hat standards, of course) dinner soon passed, and the crew discussed who would be keeping watch that night.</p><p>"Nami, what's the plan?" Chopper queried.</p><p>"Zoro kept watch last night, and Usopp did the night before that," Nami thought aloud. "Sanji-kun, will you keep watch tonight?"</p><p>"Anything for you, Nami-san!"</p><p>"Why are we keeping watch all night, again?" Luffy rested his head on the table.</p><p>"Because," Robin answered, "our bounties are higher than ever before. It'd be a shame if the Sunny was sunk by a barrage of cannonballs while we slept."</p><p>Usopp shuddered. "Don't say things like that, Robin!"</p><p>"Well," Sanji cut in, standing up, "I'll go up now and keep watch. You guys do whatever. Luffy, stay away from my fridge."</p><p>Soon, Sanji was sitting alone in the crow's nest, watching the sun set. The rocking of the boat made the cook drowsy, and he sat down against a wall, his eyes closing.</p><p>
  <em>It won't hurt if I rest my eyes for a while, right?</em>
</p><p>"Sleeping on the job, huh, cook?" Sanji woke to Zoro standing before him.</p><p>"I wasn't sleeping." The cook blinked the sleep out of his eyes, focusing on the swordsman's face. "And why are you up here?"</p><p>"I knew you'd fall asleep. Plus, this is <em>my</em> weight room." Zoro sat down next to Sanji, leaning against the wall.</p><p>"What're you doing, cat?"</p><p>"You sleep. I'll keep watch."</p><p>"You kept watch all last night!" Sanji tried to argue, but he was interrupted by Zoro.</p><p>"I slept all day. And if you fall asleep alone again, we could get attacked. And we can't have a sleep-deprived cook, can we?"</p><p>Sanji groaned. The swordsman had a point, for once. "Fine," he sighed, reluctantly resting is head against the wall. As the cook drifted off into sleep, he was vaguely aware of a certain swordsman wrapping his arm around him.</p><p>"G'night, cook." Zoro whispered to a sleeping Sanji, shifting himself so the cook could sleep comfortably. Sanji muttered something in his sleep, stirring slightly and putting his head on Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman was surprised, but didn't shrug him off, instead letting the cook rest.</p><p>Zoro spent the rest of the night looking out at the horizon, watching for ships, and listening to Sanji's deep breaths as the cook slept. It was peaceful, and the swordsman was at ease with Sanji's head on his shoulder.</p><p>As the sun rose, Zoro glanced at the ceiling, only to be startled by an eye hidden in the corner. A blue eye that could only belong to one person. The green-haired man glared in the direction of the eye, and in a burst of flower petals, it was gone, leaving no trace.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill her," the swordsman muttered, keeping his voice quiet.</p><p>Apparently, not quiet enough.</p><p>"Kill who?" Sanji lifted his head, a confused expression on his face.</p><p>"Nobody," Zoro replied, "go back to sleep."</p><p>"I'm already awake, marimo. And it's morning, isn't it?"</p><p>"It's barely morning. The sun just came up."</p><p>The cook rubbed his eyes, and combed his fingers through his messy, golden hair. "You kept watch all night, again?"</p><p>"Yeah. I don't mind it, though." Zoro stood up, stretching as he did. Sanji continued to lean against the wall.</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah, I sleep all day, remember?" The swordsman stifled a yawn, getting a worried glance from the cook.</p><p>"You could have woken me up anytime, you know."</p><p>"I know! You just looked so <em>peaceful</em>, and you didn't want to kick me, for once.<em>"</em></p><p>"For once?" Sanji's voice was angry, but he wore a grin on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"If I had my swords, you'd be dead, cook!"</p><p>Down on the Sunny's deck, the ship's archaeologist sipped her coffee, smiling to herself as she read. She wouldn't tell the others, not yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Torao?"</p><p>Law awoke in the middle of the night to see none other than Luffy, teary-eyed as he climbed into bed next to the doctor. The young captain's presence itself was no surprise; Luffy had chosen Law, for whatever reason, to help him deal with his frequent nightmares. However, the tears in the boy's eyes were a rare occurrence, and Law felt a pang in his chest at the sight.</p><p>"Torao?" Luffy repeated, his dark eyes meeting Law's.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Will you-" the captain wiped tears from his eyes as he tried to choke out a sentence. "Will you ever die?"</p><p>Law wrapped his arms around Luffy, holding the younger captain close as he cried.</p><p><em>What kind of question is</em> <em>that? </em>The surgeon thought to himself. <em>Everybody-</em></p><p>"Don't worry," the words came out of Law's mouth before he could process it, derailing his train of thought. "I'm not going anywhere."</p><p>"Promise?" Luffy's voice shook as he buried his face in Law's shoulder.</p><p>"I promise." </p><p>"Hey, Torao?" Luffy looked up at the doctor again.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Talking to someone about- about nightmares and things like that helps 'em go away, right?"</p><p>Law raised an eyebrow at the question. "I suppose. Are you gonna-"</p><p>The younger captain nodded before Law could finish his sentence.</p><p>"Alright. What'd you dream about?"</p><p>Luffy rested his head back on Law's shoulder, new tears forming in his eyes already. "I was back at Marineford," he began. The doctor nodded, silently remembering the event.</p><p>"You were there, and so were all my friends, and Akainu, he-"</p><p>Law stroked Luffy's dark hair, trying to calm the boy. "It's just a dream, Luffy-ya. Don't worry, that won't happen."</p><p>"Just- just a dream, right. Won't happen." Luffy muttered. "Everybody's here, everyone's safe."</p><p>"That's right. And they'll stay safe, thanks to you."</p><p>"Mhm!" Luffy managed to laugh, albeit shakily. "I'd never let anything happen to you guys."</p><p>"I know you won't, I trust you." Law gently ruffled the younger captain's hair, sleep starting to set in.</p><p>"Thanks, Torao." Luffy's eyes were already closed, and his breaths were calm and even.</p><p>"No problem," Law whispered as the boy drifted off into sleep.</p><p>And although he'd never admit it, with Luffy next to him, Law's own nightmares, memories that had been plaguing him for years, were replaced by calm, gentle dreams that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>